


You deserve to be happy

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, How Do I Tag, I know this is cliche I'm sorry, Jumin and Zen could be an item, Light Angst, Recovery, Slightly Slow Build, V deserves to be happy too so, V is alive, in later parts, omg, saeran would be a walking spoiler too, spoilers for secret ending 1, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Months after those moments inside Mint Eye and everyone is slowly starting to move on and live their lives. MC accidentally overhears Jumin having a conversation on his phone."I'll be there when the doctors give you the clear and don't even try to stop me Jihyun"Jihyun??Isn't that...V's real name?He's...alive?





	1. Alive...?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was sitting in my head for a while now, but what got me to write this down was actually guilt lol, since I wrote up a headcanon of V being evil and all that. Now I just want a side of him to be happy.  
> Just a little story about V and MC  
> and how she helps him get his life back.

Han Jumin's office building is huge.

 

MC sighed, bracing herself to enter the large establishment. It wasn't as if it her first time in the C&R office, but she still felt a little out of place here. Besides that, she gets lost easily. Hoping this time would go better than the last, she made her way inside. She only hoped Jumin was not coped up in some meeting because then she wouldn't know who to trust the documents she brought with her.

 

Jaehee wasn't there because she was running a different errand for the director. She had offered to pass by MC's place after her she was done so she wouldn't have to come down, but she declined. Jaehee looked tired enough without doing that. She assured him it was no trouble at all when she made her way to Jumin's office her own.

 

Soon she reached the brass doors of Jumin Han's main office. "Jumin?" she knocked courteously, least he had someone inside.

 

The man didn't answer, but the door opened easily under her touch. "Ah!" MC was just about ready to apologize for the rude intrusion when she realized Jumin didn't even notice her arrive at all.

 

He was busy having a heated conversation on the phone.

 

"---I hope you realized I'm not going to stop asking you to do it---" a pause. "And I don't see the point of doing this...you know isolating yourself does not help at all---" Jumin sighed, obviously giving up on this for the time being. "I'll be there when the doctors give you the clear and don't even try to stop me Jihyun"

 

MC stood rooted to the spot.

 

_Jihyun??_

 

Wait…wasn't that…

 

_V's real name..._

 

She's heard it from Saeyoung before, when the hacker explained to her what was going on. Was that V on the other line? Does that mean he was still alive? But everyone knew he was dead…he died that day…What’s going on?

 

She dropped the documents in shock.

 

In turn, it startled Jumin as well. "M-MC..." there was no doubt he knew she overheard "How much did you hear?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, rather, there was a tone of weariness in his voice. He gestured for her to come in and close the door.

 

"I...just enough to figure out who it was on the other line... " she answered honestly, watching as his face stiffened slightly. "Jumin, tell me the truth... Was that... Was that... V?"

 

"Yes"

 

MC didn't know what to say. Her mind flashed back to several months ago, inside Mint Eye's headquarters... Everything was in chaos, Saeyoung was bleeding so badly, his face contorted in agony... But all the while still trying to protect his younger twin brother from the members who wanted to get him. Saeran screaming and thrashing about... Yelling about pain and betrayal and how he hated his twin. Vanderwood looked confused and anxious, obviously worrying about his own life while worrying about agent 707 as well. Rika was in her throne, angry and yelling as well. And fast approaching her was V himself, trying to calm her down amidst the mess.

 

Then there was the sound of a gunshot.

 

MC screamed when it happened, fear completely taking over and it just struck her how real... How frighteningly tangible this whole scenario is. She knew it was Saeran who pulled the trigger, tears making their way down his face as he yelled again and again as Saeyoung tried his best to calm him down. It was such a painful sound. She turned and gasped at the what was probably the worst sight of all.

 

V was down, his own blood rapidly pooling around him.

 

_Oh God…_

 

Rika was beside him having a mental breakdown.

 

"Ri.. Ka.. Don't cry. I'm always with you...like.. the sun..."he was saying, coughing up as it was obviously already hard to breathe. He was dying.

 

"Ah.. Hah..." MC wanted to scream at her to press down on his wound...do something, anything to save V. Not just stare at him as he was slowly dying.

 

"Ri... Ka... " when V closed his eyes, Rika screamed. That night, something inside her broke and all she could do was gasp and stare at V's slowly growing cold body.

 

It was all too much.

 

As if on autopilot, MC's body started to move. He ran over to where they were and quickly took off the sweater she always wore. It was the thickest garment she had and she needed something to stop the blood from flowing out of his wounds. V didn't even flinch when she pressed down... His lips were cold and blue.

 

_No...No, No, No…_

 

"V! Don't die!! "she found herself screaming just as the door suddenly burst open and Jumin and help finally reached them. Saeyoung was already unconscious, his brother staring off into nothing as the he too, broke more pieces of his already shattered mind. MC still pressing down on V's wound.

 

She didn't even see Jumin until he was gently pulling her hand away from where she was pressing down. "MC... Let go. You need to let go, alright? " his voice was kind, almost hushed.

 

She shook her head. "No, No...I can't do that. He'll die" she said, tears streaming down her face. Out of all the other RFA members, V was the one she never got to know at all, but she didn't want to lose him either. She knew V was a good man. He did not deserve to die here.

 

"MC... "

 

"Please help him Jumin... Please" she was shaking badly at that point. “Don’t…Don’t let him die…”

 

"I understand MC, we will do what we can...but you need to let him go" then Jumin pulled her away from the scene and into the ambulance waiting outside.

 

Everything was almost a blur after that. They all learned that V died. Everyone mourned, even Saeyoung who was at the time attending physical therapy and visiting his twin at the hospital.

 

Months later, everyone was just starting to pick themselves up from that dark day...even Zen and Yoosung, who didn't know what really happened and were kept in the shadows.

 

"MC? " Jumin's voice once again broke into her thoughts. She stared up at him and was surprised at the tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

 

"He's alive then... He's really alive..." she whispered, her heart swelling in relief and happiness. "V's okay" whatever reason he may have for hiding and making Jumin keep it from all of them, MC thought it was okay. What was important was he was breathing, living.

 

"Yes MC, he is" Jumin repeated. Carrying the burden of worry was taking its toll on the director and it felt...comforting that someone else knew. MC was the one who tried her best to keep him alive after all.

 

"Then...can we go see him?"


	2. Back to Normal...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal couple of days for everyone...  
> RFA is back to talking about random things in the messenger.  
> Zen gets pissed off at Jumin. Jumin is clueless  
> All in a typical day.
> 
> Then Jumin asks the question she has been wanting to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh, I don't know. But I am rather being amused with writing this. XD

"Can...can we go see him?"

 

MC wondered if asking that was too much, because Jumin suddenly looked...crestfallen. He sighed and looked out the glass windows of his office. "I don't think that's a good idea... For now at least"

 

"Why not?"

 

"V is...currently trying to isolate himself from everyone. Even me" he looked troubled at the thought. "He does not wish to let anyone know either that he is, in fact, still alive. I do not understand why, but he does not talk to me about these things... As his friend, I have to respect his wishes. I would be grateful if you do the same and keep this between us MC, for him as well"

 

"But that's..." just sad..Jumin stared at her expectantly and she would never have the heart to betray their trust. She nodded. "I understand...I promise"

 

"Thank you" he said. "I wish he was easier to talk to like you... " MC smiled a bit at that, typical Jumin. She was glad despite the heavy load on his shoulders the man was still the same. He was the only one who learned of the whole truth of what had happened in the Mint Eye headquarters aside from MC and Saeyoung who were in there themselves, the truth about Rika... The twins and their identities and everything else. He has even taken on the role of RFA's substitute leader, which he said would only be temporary until things settled down (which everyone disagreed with, they all agreed Jumin was a good leader---even Zen, tho he'd never admit that). He helped with everyone's recovery in the aftermath, arranged the funeral for V... He even got the twins in a hospital that would keep them safe (Tho that plan backfired when Saeyoung kidnapped his twin when he heard they were going to put him in a psych ward). He's really done so much for all of them.

 

"You're such a good person, Jumin" she couldn't help but say.

 

Jumin was surprised and he did blush a little at the compliment, but he knew that MC only saw him and the rest of the other RFA members in a equally special way, like a family. Once he sorted out his feelings, he realized he felt the same towards her... He cherished her all the same. "Do you think so?" he asked.

 

"I know so... But maybe not so much" she teased a little, trying to make him smile.

 

Good thing it was rather effective. "Thank you, MC"

 

"You're welcome" Then she leaned down to pick up the documents she dropped earlier. Suddenly remember her reason to be in his office. "Right, here are the stuff you were asking for"

 

"Ah so that's why you came... I see you rejected Assistant Kang's offer to take it" there was a small smile on his face.

 

"You already drive her too hard you know" MC reprimanded, but smiled back. "Besides, I didn't really mind doing something useful once in a while"

 

Jumin looked fairly amused tho he didn't say anything else. He scanned through the papers and nodded. "This is all good. I appreciate you bringing this to me. I'll ask driver Kim to take you back" he said, pressing a few buttons on his phone. "He'll be up shortly"

 

MC simply nodded. "Okay". For a moment she hesitated... She wanted to ask if he planned to visit V...wanted to know if maybe she could come with him next time...but she knew she probably had no right, soon the words died on her tongue, and driver Kim was already by the doors, ready to escort her home.

 

"Bye, Jumin"

 

Her thoughts were filled with the mystery that is Kim Jihyun all the way home.

 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 

The next couple of days were back to normal for MC, she returned to her own apartment after the whole incident. This time, all of the other members were made aware of the address and she told them she didn't mind them coming over if they ever needed.

 

Oh, I wonder if Jumin ever told V about me returning to my place...?

 

She sighed, realizing she had been thinking about V again. She hoped he was doing better now. In the past conversations in the messenger, everything seemed back to normal, the only thing noticeable was the lack of Saeyoung's presence, which everyone understood because he was spending time with his twin. Jumin and Zen were still arguing at every opportunity, tho it was mellowed down now, like they were actually enjoying the exchange.

 

Yoosung still complained about LOLOL and college life at every opportunity he could. Jaehee, of course, still expressed her exasperation when Jumin chose to do other things rather than his job. MC had to smile as she watch the conversation...feeling a sense of warmth. RFA became like a family to her too... So she could sort of understand what V meant when he said that he had grown to love everyone in the RFA. She was probably the same too... And from what she could tell, the other members shares the same sentiments.

 

They were really like a big family.

 

Zen: But seriously, that trust fund kid need to focus more on his job! Want me to punch some sense into him?

 

Jaehee Kang: <sighing emoticon>

 

Jaehee Kang: That would not be necessary, but I appreciate the concern. Thank you Zen

 

Zen: What's got him so busy anyways? Don't tell me he's thinking of another cat project?!

 

Jaehee Kang: I do not believe that is the case, but he is always on his phone. If he does not require my assistance then I shall respect his decision.

 

Yoosung: but doesn't that sound so weird? Jumin actually doing a job on his own?

 

Jumin Han has logged on.

 

Jumin Han: I see no problem in that.

 

Yoosung: OMG! He's suddenly here!

 

Zen: Talk of the damn devil!

 

Jaehee Kang: Good Evening, Mr. Han.

 

MC: Hi Jumin.

 

Jumin Han: It seems like I've turned into tonight's topic. All of you do not need to worry. I assure you what I am doing will not bring anyone to harm.

 

Zen: Dude.

 

Zen: What's with that excuse?

 

Zen: Can't you tell we're worried about you?

 

Jumin Han: …

 

Zen: ...What?

 

Jumin Han: Nothing. I was simply surprised. You need not worry about me Zen. I am not in any danger.

 

Zen:…

 

Zen: That's not the point, you trust fund jerk!

 

Jumin Han: Is that not the point? You say you were worried, but there is no need to because there is no threat.

 

Zen: ...I just…

 

Zen: You know what? Forget it. You're hopeless. I need a beer.

 

Zen has logged out of the chatroom

 

Jumin Han: ...what was that about? Why is he so upset?

 

MC sighed, despite his successful improvement in the emotions department, Jumin still sometimes misunderstands people around him.

 

MC: He was probably very worried about you, Jumin.

 

Jumin Han: Zen? Why would he worry that much about me?

 

Well, sometimes Jumin can really be really dense.

 

MC: Well…

 

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, you have a lunch meeting tomorrow with your father at the usual french restaurant. What should I have them prepare?

 

Jumin Han: Ah yes, regarding that matter. I have talked to my father and asked to reschedule the lunch meeting. You also have the day off tomorrow Ms. Kang.

 

Jaehee Kang: EXCUSE ME WHAT?

 

Jaehee Kang: I mean, understood Mr. Han.

 

Jumin Han: You are welcome.

 

Jumin Han: If you’ll excuse me…

 

Jumin Han has logged out of the chatroom

 

Yoosung: ...Well that was seriously weird.

 

Jaehee Kang: I agree. But I guess I'll have to thank whatever is keeping him busy for the day off work.

 

Yoosung: Do you know what has him so busy, MC?

 

MC: ...not really. With Jumin it could be anything.

 

Yoosung: That's true…

 

Yoosung: <crying emoticon>

 

Yoosung: I hope he's okay too.

 

MC felt a little pang of guilt. Before she had time to reflect on it though, her phone started ringing.

 

Incoming phone call from Jumin.

 

"J-Jumin?" she answered.

 

"I apologize if I had to call. I could not risk Yoosung or Ms. Kang asking curious questions"

 

If he was being this secretive...MC realized what he was busy with must have something to do with…

 

"Is it about V?"

 

"Yes" he answered. "I have decided to visit him tomorrow...and convince him again to tell everyone else"

 

Oh..so that's why he canceled his prior schedule…

 

"I wanted to ask...MC, would you like to come with me to see him?"

 


End file.
